Generally known methods for identifying proteins or peptides include the Edman degradation method and mass spectrometry.
An example of identification of proteins using a mass analysis apparatus is disclosed in JP Patent Publication (Kohyo) No. 9-510780 A (1997). In this example, a mass spectrum is predicted from public databases in which amino acid sequence information about proteins and peptides is stored. The predicted mass spectrum is compared with the mass spectrum of a sample that has been actually measured, so as to identify the sample based on the degree of correspondence.
An example of analysis of measurement results using public databases for data processing in a mass analysis apparatus is disclosed in JP Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 5-164751 A (1993).